


I raised you out of darkness

by Theangelhasfallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative universe-Zombie apocalypse, Beta Sam, F/F, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean, Scared Castiel, Spirit Animals, croatoen virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasfallen/pseuds/Theangelhasfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 7 years since the human race had nearly been wiped out of existence and zombies have been roaming the earth.</p><p>Omega Castiel and his Totem animal, an ermine have been struggling for survival after been split up from his family all those years ago. Little does he know that the omega designation is nearly non-existent and he is the last omega left in America. </p><p>On the other hand, the alpha leader, Dean Winchester and his totem wolf are in charge of one of the biggest camps in America. He has been saving people ever since his sweet omega mother was torn apart by zombies and his father lost his mind after the death of his Totem. </p><p>It's a fight of survival and only the best live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please tell me if I have mis- spelt something or if there is some awkward phrasing, thanks!
> 
> Also kudos and comments make me smile :)

Within the past couple of years something very strange has happened.

Castiel didn't know what had really happened but he had theory's. Maybe the Synthetic plague the government was working on got unleashed? Maybe a voodoo priest's spell went awry? Maybe an alien space probeat fell to Earth and brought radiation with it? Maybe theres just no more room in hell or the four horse men decided to reek havoc on up pitiful humans and totems alike?

Whatever the cause, the result is the same; the recently dead have risen, en masse, to feed on the living. With each victim they claim, their numbers swell, and no force on Earth can contain them. As society collapses, it was up to the survivors to stay alive.

Unluckily for Castiel he had been separated from his brothers and sister soon after the apocalypse began, over 7 years ago. Castiel had just been a mere boy of 16. He had only just reached maturity on his fourteenth birthday, when he presented as an omega and had his very first heat.

Now he was a strong and proud omega at the age of twenty four, with a beautiful white ermine as his totem.

Castiel sighed as he reminisced the past. He missed his siblings dearly, especially his favourite brother Gabriel and his sly fox totem. Gabriel was sharp and quick-witted with enough tricks up his sleeve to even fool the trickster, and his wolf totem on amplified his slyness.

He sighed mournfully. He was so alone. So tired of running all the time.

His ermine squeaked at him from where he was wrapped tightly around Castiel's neck, acting as a glorified scarf. He was reminding him that they needed to get moving.

Slowly, Castiel forced his legs to move, shaking the blood back into them. He peered out of the broken window and serveyed his surroundings.

There was little movement from what his sharp eyes could see. However rand calm, peaceful atmosphere could easily be a facade, tricking him out. Zombies were smart like that.

'What do you think?' he murmured to his ermine quietly. The little ball of fluff sneaked again before unravelling himself from Castiels neck and running down his chest to land in his Jean pocket.

'I agree' castiel whispered.

he walked over to where his tatty rucksack was and slung it over his military style jacket. Inside was all of his neccesties, like food, water and medicine. Without it he would deffinatly be dead.

He trapped his gun and tucked his hunting knife into his black doc martins, hidden from view.

Slowly he walked down the dusty hallway. Every shadow looked like his enemy. Every creak a threat.

Castiel had learnt long ago that you had to use all your sense if you wanted to make it in this zombie infested land. That included your natural reflexes and when you feel your hair stand up on the back of your neck...RUN

In the earlier days, castiel used to be careless and clumsy. When he was around seventeen years old he had once knocked over a large bucket and mop, which caused a domino effect around the entire kitchen, knocking pans after pans. The pound notices had attracted at least ten zombies and Castiel had only made it out through the window in the nick of time.

He reached a corner and slowly peered the around it.

safe.

He did this around every corner. Carelessness gets you killed.

Safe. Safe. Safe.

Finally he reached the front door. He had been staying in a run-down hotel called 'holiday delights'. He snorted at the irony of the name and started trudging down the Tarmac road , eyes peeled for any zombie activity.

He stopped.

Ahead of him was the one thing Castiel was trying to avoid.

The zombie had one ear missing and both it's lips had been bitten off, perhaps that was it's death-kiss from the zombie that turned him into one of the undead. One hand had been mangled and his right bicep was chewed away exposing the white humerus beneath. He had been scalped by some failed attempt to slay him and as he drew each rattling breath he made a low growling moan that chilled Castiel's blood.

Castiel took a deep breath before slowly backing away, trying to be as quiet as possible. His feet took calculated steps backwards, as he kept his icy blue stare on the zombies rotting flesh.

Perhaps he had not seen him? Perhaps this method would work?

Before that thought had even crossed his mind, he heard a loud crunch. Looking down he gagged silently as he realised that his left boot had just crushed a large and very human skull. Castiel fought back the need to empty the contents of his stomach. He couldn't afford to behave like a weak omega now. He needed to concentrate

However, it was just his luck that the zombie had heard the notice with his one remaining ear.

There was nothing else for it.

Castiel, turned in his heel and ran as fast as he could. His bag was thumping heavily on his back, dragging him down, slowing him. His heart was pumping like a piston and his breathing laboured.

Shir.

He had ran into a dead end.

He whirled around, trying to desperately find an escape rought. There was none.

Castiel smelt the zombie before it emerged around the corner. It spelt of rotting flesh and coppery blood.

Castiel swollowed hard and raised his gun towards the zombie. This was his only option if he was going to make it out of this alive.

One shot.

The bullet struck the zombie between the eyes, creating a sickening crunch. It's legs gave way before crumpling on the ground in an undignified heap.

Castiel cursed himself internally. Stupid. Stupid. He had used one of his last remaining bullets and now only had around ten left. They were his last resort.

His heart jumped to his throat, as he grasped his pocket. In all that running and shooting he had forgotten about his ermine.

He sighted loudly in relief as he felt his silky white hair still nesseled in his pocket, safe.

'You ok' he rasped out.

His ermine felt his distress and crawled out of his pocket and perched on his shoulder. His sharp little claws digging into Castiels skin.

A totem was sacred to the human race. Both human and animal were connected emotionally and spiritually. They represented a persons personality and were kept close to sed person at all times. If separated or if one died, the other would go mad with insanity before dying themselves.

He shook away that thought immediately. He would rather be eaten alive by zombies them loose his ermine.

He stroked his snowy white back before his ermine jumped back into his pocket. Safe.


	2. Chapter 2

DEAN:

Supplies, check  
Food, check  
Medicine, check  
Car keys, check 

The list was endless and Dean's brain was spontaneously cumbusting because of it. He was planning a trip to the outer layers of the city, where he knew there was fresh supply of weapons and food. It took extensive planning as the outer city was crawling with zombies, and he didn't want to risk his men's lives. 

His camp was situated splat bang in the middle of the city. It was in an ideal place, with plenty of food and water as well as an old bunker which at the moment housed up to 200 people.

'Lets go' he whistled to his wolf who was lying on top his bed, his large tough lolling out of his mouth, covering Dean's bed in saliva

'Ergh, did you really have to do that on my bed' Dean cried exasperated, flinging his arms in the air like a mock surrender. His wolf looked at him with wide jade green eyes, before jumping off the bed, his light brown hair swaying softly. 

Dean stepped out into the dark, musty corridor with his wolf not far behind him before stepping into the large meeting groom. There sat Sam,Ellen, Joe, Charlie, Garth, Benny and Bobby. 

They were waiting patiently for Dean to say the go ahead and start loading the supplies into the land rovers which they were going to drive into the outskirts of the outer city. It was way too dangerous to take the trucks actually inside the city, so they would have to park them and then go on foot. 

'Lets go people' Dean barked in an sarcastic alpha voice 'why you laying round here, get your butts moving, NOW!'

'Yes sir' Charlie mock saluted before marching out of the door, her red hair blinding in the sunlight and her monkey hanging onto her shoulders. 

The rest of them grumbled before standing up and trudging towards the door. It was going to be a long trip... 

And God was Dean right. The car ride alone was actual hell. 

Bennys fruit bat kept on antagonising Sams tawny brown old. Ellen's wildcat and Joe's Lynx took turns on liking Bobbys beaver to irritate him. 

The humans were another thing. There was arguments. Awful singalongs that (especially Charlie) tried to get Dean involved it as well as the snoring. Bobby and Benny together sounded like a bomb going off. Dean was not exaggerating. HELL. 

Finally, Dean grumbled to himself. He already wanted this trip to ean and it had barely begun. He parked the van just outside a huge, rusty fence which separated the inner and outer City.

He jumped out the car, his wolf close behind him, before walking to the back and opening the back doors, allowing the zoo to appear out the back.

Once all out of the car, they then faced the challenge of getting over the looming fence. It was made out of thousands of squares of metal, with large, pointy spikes at the top. It was designed to not only stop things from getting out, but also people getting in. 

'Sam' Dean whispered to his beta brother, trying not to attract any zombies. 

'Ask your owl to make a survey of the immediate area, check if there is any activity or if there is any way of getting in.' 

Sam nodded in response and his large tawny owl opened its large feathery wings and took off over the fence, it's large Amber eyes scouting the area.

His owl returned about twenty minutes after it had taken off. It flew back down to Sam's arm before returning back to the sky. The group turned to follow him, until he stopped and perched on top of a spike. Below him was a small gap, just large enough for a human and a totem to squeeze through. 

Dean's wolf went first, then Dean and the rest followed. It was a tight squeeze, with the raggedy edges of the fence dragging on top of their backs, ripping at their clothing. Garth waited behind, allowing everyone to stand up and brush off the dirt, before passing the empty rucksacks trough and then climbing through himself. 

Dean scanned his surroundings. 

It looked clear, but looks can be decieving. 

He gestured with his right hand for the convoy to move with him. He moved with stealthy, fluid steps, his wolf crouched in a predatory position, ready to lunge at any signs of zombies. 

They walked for around ten minutes, the only sound was their footsteps echoing around the abandoned village. 

A gust of dry wind winds through the maze of ancient houses where windows have long shattered in the weakness of their structures and rotting boards, some broken, others hanging try to cover the empty eyes of every abandoned home. Doors hang on the few threads of their hinges and groan with pain at every sway. Weeds socialize across the cracking asphalt of every road, gathering and laughing at the lone walkers as they try to weave around the catching fingers with every step.

Dean bit back a curse as he tripped over another damn weed that were constantly hooked over his ankles. 

It took about an hour of solid plodding before they finally reached their destination: a large warlmart that looked just about intact and had been hardly ever raided.

Dean smiled. This was exactly what they had been looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

CASTIEL:  
It had been about three hours since the zombie attack and Castiel had been cautiously walking down the street, his ermine scurrying behind him, his white tail waving like a flag. 

He was getting hungry and was short on supplies, so pledged himself on getting more food and more suppressence, he was running very low. 

He crouched behind a dustbin, rummaged around inside his rucksack, before finding it. It was a small map of the outer city, which he had borrowed from a house which he had raided about a year ago. It contained all the key shops, road and houses and was his saving grace. Without it he would deffinatly be struggling as it shows all the major food shops.

His icy blue eyes scanned the map quickly and efficiently. He had nearly memorised it, but he was in a new part of the town (hence the reason for accidentally running into a dead end). 

There. He spotted it. A large supermarket, which would easily re-fill his empty bag and perhaps would had suppressants In stock. He prayed to what ever God that was out there, the the shop had not been raided and over taken by zombies. 

He carefully placed the well loved map back into his bag and secured it, before slimming the straps over his shoulders. He accidently let slip a small grunt of discomfort. His bag was not the lightest thing in the world and even though he was a rather tall and strong for an omega, it was still heavy on his small frame. 

He grabbed his ermine, who quickly took up residence in his pocket once again. It sure was helpful to have a pocket sized totem sometimes, and set off again in quick, sure strides towards the supermarket. 

He found it around 10 minutes later, nesseled between a drug store and a beauty salon. 

Castiel looked loving up at the drug store before stepping in. For anyone who wasn't an omega, would not understand the pure relief of this non-raided, suppressant- fulled haven. 

Omega heats were tricky little buggers. They literally were the omegas body begging to be bred by a big, strong alpha. In the past, hundred of years ago, heats were seen as a sign from God thst omegas were fertile and were the keepers of the human race. The sweet, intoxicating smell that an omega omitted during heat could entice alphas from miles around, who would then fight to the death for a chance to mate and claim the omega for themselves. 

Now the times have changed. Before the apocalypse, omegas had been seen as equals for about 100 years or so, being able to go to a good university, get good jobs and that was all thanks to the helpful suppressant.They warded off the heat, meaning that an omega only experienced them when they wanted to get pregnant or get mated. However, in the middle of the apocalypse, heats were the thing that got nearly all the omegas killed straight away, as they were vulnerable just the never ending need filling their thoughts. 

Castiel had managed to skip past this problem, only because his older brother Michael, who was an alpha and head of their pack, endured that Castiel always had more then he could possibly need. This supply had run out about three years ago, meaning that Castiel has been stealing pills ever since. 

He grabbed every suppressent he could find and dumped them into his bag ungracefully. He scanned the shop again, checking for anything gents might be useful in a zombie apocalypse. 

He found spare laces, a small scalpel (which he strapped to his wrist incase of emergency using a hair band) and some pepper spray, which he put in his pocket for good luck. 

He waltzed out of the drug store, feeling pleased with himself, before entering the drug store in the search of food.


	4. Chapter 4

DEAN:

Dean was stealthily approaching the back enterance to the supermarket, beckoning with the hand not with the gun in to crouch down next to the wall outside the warlmart to discuss their plan.

'Joe, Garth, Bobby and Ellen will stay outside with their totems and keep guard. If amy zombies approach warn us' he whispered in a hushed voice 'myself, Sam, charlie and Benny will go inside and fill up the emptly bags full of supplies. Remember only take what you can carry and what is absolutely neccesary.'

They all nodded, their faces frozen in a grim line of anticipation. It was dangerous being on a supply run, especially this far out in the outskirts, and it was Deans job to ensure he got every one back safely.

He used his fingers to prise open the huge metal door, which creaked open like a dying man taking his last breath. Dean grasped his knife in one hand and sliced into the dark doorway, ensuring there were no zombies creeping inside.

'We ok bud?' He asked his totem, who sniffed the air, trying to find any stench of zombies. 'Stay hear and look after the people out here, I have my gun. I will be fine' The wolf looked at dean with untrustworthy eyes before eventually nodded his shaggy head a go ahead and Dean stepped inside, the rest not that far behind him.

'Split up, we will finish quicker' Dean whispered, before taking off to scan the last Isle of food. He felt naked without his totem near him, but he knew it was necessary to keep those outside safe as they were the ones most in danger.

It was much brighter then the dark, gloomy alleyway. The superficial lights danced above his head, glaring angrily at him as he strolled through the shopping market. The lifeless slabs, lined with half rotting food loomed over head,menacingly almost like a predator about to jump.

Grabbing everything and anything, the convoy was leisurely making their ways down the maze of shelves and fridges

Dean felt his stomach turn in knots as he grimaced as he realised there were smears of bloods which painted the floors just near the freezer section. It looked like the sad bugger didn't get away fast enough and had become a zombies lunch time snack. He had the urge to dry gag, but held back. Many alphas don't swoon like omegas. Well. That would be if there were any omegas left.

Suddenly, Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He kept his gun cocked as he scanned the perimiter. He knew by now to trust you gut instincts. And his gut instincts now we're to get the hell out of there now.

WATCH OUT

That was the last thing dean heard before a large figure jumped on him from behind and his rifle went flying.

Dean squirmed desperately wriggling onto his stomach trying to kick and punch the zombie. It was so close Dean could feel the putrid breath caress his cheek and see his glinting canines which were stained with dark red. His face towns falling apart, with the skin peeling off him chunks, revealing soft flesh and stark white bone. His heart was pounding and breathing ragged. He could hear I'm the Screaming in the distance, but none of it was legible, all dean could hear was his blood rushing through his days and veins.

Dean knew he was going to die. Or worse turned.

He struggled, screaming and grunting, attempting in vein to stop the cracked fingernails from digging into his skin. His thoughts do were whirling around his head like a clock spinning out of control.

Then. Silence.

He felt Sam rush over to him and drag his callouse hand over his body ensuring he was ok and unhurt. He nodded dazed as Sam asked endless questions about whether he was ok or if he go turned.

However, he was still unsure on how he managed to get away. Sam? No. He was too far away and there was that amazing scent. Like lavender, oranges and freshly cut grass. It was heavenly. All dean could think of was finding that scent, knotting and claiming. Wait? Claiming? That meant the scent must be omega...


	5. Chapter 5

DEAN:

It was a blurry memory for dean.

He didn't remember stumbling to him numb feet, pushing Sam away or looking at the zombie in curiosity to see what had killed it. A small scalpel was buried in the back of the zombies brain, who even had thrown it must have insane aim.

The scent was so overpowering, So controlling and so irresistible Dean allowed his inner alpha to take over. Him mind was foggy and clouded as he charged through the isles, not caring how much notice he made or if he attracted any unwanted attention. He needed that scent.

What Dean didn't realise that his usually bright, jade eyes had turned a deep Crimson and he was baring his teeth to anyone or anything that stood in his way.

Dean had been consumed and allowed his alpha side take over him.

Fuck, breed, knot, claim, echoed in his head as a chant

Fuck, breed, knot, claim,Fuck, breed, knot, claim,Fuck, breed, knot, claim.

He didn't remember his wolf joining him, teeth bared like his human and his eyes too, blood red.

There.

His alpha had pinpointed the exact position of the smell. It was concealed behind the chocolate section of the supermarket and dean wasted no time trying to take what was him.

The owner of the alluring scent was a male omega. He had creamy white, porcelain skin that had no blemish or mark on. His hair consisted of silky strands of dusky black threads, which shone under the bright, superficial light. And his eyes. God his eyes. he felt like the icy blueness generated a feeling like he was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension and fear.

Fear. What has this stunning omega got to fear?

Before dean knew it, he was on top of the beauty, fumbling with his straining trousers as he tried to undo the blasted buckle on his belt. He yanked his jeans down, causing the zipper to snap, the teeth jagged and broken.

He kissed the omega, snapping at his creamy white neck and licking inside the perfect, rose bud mouth.

He wolf sat next to him, his eyes alert, scanning for anyone who would try and stop dean from taking his omega.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a ball of white fur bit down on Deans throbbing member. Hard.

Dean yelped before throwing the ball across the room, where his wold held it down by the scruff of its neck.

Then pain.

That was all Dean felt shooting up his arm in agonising waves of red hot pain.

He looked down to see a sharp knife buried in the meat of his right arm. It was spurting out blood like a water fountain.

Dean groaned in pain, both from his stinging penis, which had softened and was lying limp between his knees and his arm, which had a fucking blade sticking out of it.

All of these events happened in less then a minute or two, and that was when Sam, charlie and Benny arrived.

Charlie and Benny both grabbed Dean and just about threw him off the omega, whilst Sam pulled the omega into a tight embrace, allowing calming beta hormones to seep through the air, which was already contaminated and thick with omega distress and alpha arousal.

'Shit, this looks like it needs stiches, brother' Benny yelled to Sam, as Charlie applied pressure to the wound.

Dean was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, his wolf too. He had been rendered unconscious, with blood seeping out of the wound on his arm.

'Get the fuck off me' the mysterious stranger yelled, as he wriggled out of Sams embrace and walked over to where a large pile of fur lay.

'Hey, shhh' he cooed to the fluff, which Sam reckoned to be his totem .

He watched as the omega lovingly rubbed the creatures back in soft, caring gesture, trying to calm the squeaking creature down.

'Erghh' Sam heard Benny soflly wimped. He whipped around to see the alpha holding his nose tightly and his face crunched up in concentration.

'Brother, quickly get that omega out of here before I do something I might regret' he snarled.

Sam wasted no time in grabbing the omegas arm. It was easy enough the omega seemed to be in state of shock as he mechanically stroked the animal. He led the dark haired man out of the store, grabbing both their bags on the way and allowed his to climb into the back of the truck.

'Are two ok?' He asked gently, flinching at his poor attempt as comfort. This poor man had been through a lot in the last hour. He had saved his brother, just to be thrown into a heat and then to top it all of nearly raped.

'I'm fine' the omega muttered before falling head first into Sam's arms, asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CASTIEL:

Castiel woke with a groan and a small whimper of pain, before stretching his aching arms out likes starfish.

God he has so comfy. He hadn't been this comfortable since before the apocalypse and that was over seven years ago.

Holy mother of fucking shit where was he? Then he remembered. He remembered saving that mysterious but hot alpha then having the same mysterious man to set off his heat, attempt to rape him and forcing his to stab that gorgeous man in the arm.

In his panic he accidentally rolled out of his comfy haven of blanket and pillows and landed with a thud on the floor.

'Your awake then' a cheerful, calm voice rang through the air. 'You have been out for about a week now, riding off your heat. I guess it's over now'

Castiel lifted his bleary head off the floor trying to see where the shrill voice voice was coming from. He found it eventually. The voice was coming from a petit girl with long waves of golden curls cascading down her back and framing her face. She had kind eyes and her totem was a small white cat, which curled around her ankles, purring slightly.

Castiel's own totem eyed the cat with suspicion, before climbing onto Castiels lap and hissing at it, baring his tiny fangs.

'My name is Jess' the girl explained as Castiel absentmindedly stroked his ermine,'I'm a nurse here at the camp'

Castiels head was spinning. What nurse? What camp? Where were they ? He voiced his concerns to Jess who's eyes softened in sympathy, before explaining they were at Camp Winchester, one of the larges camps for survivors in the country. She said he was safe, before helping him back on the bed and gave him a sandwich to eat and a small bottle of water to drink.

'I'll be right back' she trilled happily, her golden curls bounced as she floated out of the door.

Castiel hungrily attacked the sandwich , feeding crumbs to his totem even though he didn't need to. Peanut butter and Jelly had never tasted so good, Cas thought as he sipped on his water bottle.

He devoured the sandwich in less than five minutes. Deciding to look around, he hopped off the bed and had a snoop.

It was a small room that resembles a sort of make shift hospital but for only one person. In the middle was the bed, covered in white sheets and blankets. He wished he could just crawl back in there an sleep forever. Around one side lay an enormace bookshelf and cupboard that were locked. The other side had an ensuing bathroom, with a shower, sink and toilet. Perfect.

Castiel stripped off his clothes and lay them neatly on the bathroom floor, before turning on the shower and stepping in. Heaven. That was the only way to describe it. He always had missed the small luxurys such as having good pressure and water rolling off his back, rather than a quick wash in the sink, like he usually did. Well at least he didn't have to shave, perks of being an omega, he thought gleefully.

He showered for until the water got cold, slipped out and quickly got changed again, slipping on his black t-shirt, black army jacket and black boots. He was upset that they had taken all of his knifes and gun that he had stashed in various pockets.

He had only just tied up the last shoelace, before he heard the door creak opn and somebody sliding in.

He thought nothing of it, just thinking it was Jess and her cat back with some food or many a drink.

'I'll be right out' he called from the bathroom, before relieving himself in the toilet (an actual toilet!) and walking out.

Stopping in supprise as he noticed straight away that this stranger wasn't Jess. First of all it was a man and an alpha as well (not a beta like Jess). He had short blond hair and his back was turned as he read through the book titles on the bookshelf.

Castiel cleared this through loudly, wanting to know why he was there.

After hearing the noise,the random stranger whirled around and faced him. He was beautiful, with green eyes, tanned skin splattered with golden freckles and a strong muscular body that could deffinatly pin him to a bed or that table...

No No No

Castiel wasn't going to get wooed by any alpha, even if he did smell like pine wood, leather and christmas.

Wait a minute Castiel knew that scent...

'YOU' he shouted pointing an accusatory finger at him 'WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM'. His ermine picked up his distress and lifted himself on top of his his hind legs to hiss at him, baring his tiny fangs. 

'Now...now just let me explain' the stranger stuttered as he stared at the omega in disbelief 'I just want to explain'


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was embarrassed. Nope. That was a complete understatement. He was down right horrified. What the hell had he been thinking trying to force himself on an omega like that? His mother would have killed him or died with disappointment .

He was sitting at a canteen table by himself as his stared at his bland, over- cooked chicken. Mmm, delicious he thought bitterly to himself.

He had disapproving and disgusted looks all day from alphas and betas alike. Everyone hated himself for trying to rape that omega. Not even Sam could look him in the eye anymore without sending his disapproving vibes everywhere. He couldn't stand it.

As he started to awkwardly stab the chicken with his left arm due to his right being encased in a bloody sling. The blade had luckily not severed any arterys and was just a superficial flesh would according to Jess. That didn't mean it didn't still fucking hurt though!

Not only was his arm hurting. Nope his pride had taken a bloody big hit as well. A few hours ago he had decided to man up and try and talk to the omega and apologise. He grimaced at the fresh memory as he relived it again. \------------------------------- 

Dean was standing nervously outside the wooden door waiting for Jess and her cat to give him the go ahead.

The door opened and Jess stepped out, her golden locks shimmering. Jesus, Sam sure did make a good catch Dean thought to himself.

'He has just woken up. Don't scare him, he is still weak from his heat'

Dean nodded his head in response. He had no intention of scaring or harming the omega. He just wanted to say sorry and maby have another opportunity to smell that intoxicating smell again.

He took several deep breaths to steady himself before stepping into the room. 'Wait here he called to his wolf that was lying down near the door'. He didn't need to petrify the omega with his threatening totem.

Hmm. As he walked in his eyes scanned the vicinity and couldn't spotted his omega, but he could hear the shower running. He must be washing.

No stupid. He's not your omega. He will never be yours. His brain supplied unhelpfully.

'I'll be right out' tue omega called in his beautiful voice.

Dean nodded his head and then immediately felt stupid as he realised no one could see him.

Awkwardly he moved from foot to food, humming Metallica under his breath as he read the titles of the books on the book shelf- his back tuned to the bathroom door.

Blah blah blah, boring, he though dismissively. Who wanted to read about 'the history of omegas and alphas'. He personally would rather settle down with some good old fantasy rather then a history book.

Suddenly he head someone clear their through behind him. He whipped around and came face to face with the omegas beautiful ice blue eyes. God why did he have to fall for someone so stunning. All Dean wanted to do was to wrap his arms around the blue-eyed, black- haired beauty and make love to him all day long. Fill him with his seed and watch him swell with him pups.

Dean shook his head in an attempt to chase away the day dreams. Now is not the time to have inappropriate thoughts about an omega you recently sexually assaulted and caused to go into unexpected heat.

The alpha was still getting drunk from the omegas scent that he couldn't even process what happened next.

To put it bluntly the omega lost it.

'YOU, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM' the omega yelled as he pointed his finger at Dean. His once sweet scent had now changed into the smell of absolute anger.

Not only was the omega going crazy, but the omegas totem had lost it also. It was raised to its full hight as his hissed at Dean threateningly, baring his tiny jaws.

Dean subconsciously covered his genitals and winced as the memory of the little totems teeth digging into his dick came flooding back to him.

Dean finally came to his senses and tried in vain to stutter out an apology.'Now... Now just let me explain, I just want to explain.' He internally winced as he realised how weak and scared he was. This had never happened before- his alpha was submitting to the omega. That only happened in, well... True mates.

True mates?

Shit. Well that would have to wait as the omega went off an another angry rant.

'WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WALTZING IN HERE LIKE YOU DIDN'T TRY AND RAPE ME A WEEK AGO! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALPHAS THINKING THEY CAN DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK THEY WANT TO OMEGAS JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE A KNOT ATTACHED TO THEIR DICKS. WELL NEWS FLASH HONEY, ITS NOT THE MIDDLE AGES ANY MORE, I HAVE RIGHTS GOD DAM IT!

Dean's eyes had gone as round as saucers as he stared at the omega after his speech. God if he hadn't already felt bad before, that was nothing like he felt now.

'I'm so sorry, please believe me, I'm so so..'

'OUT! GET OUT!' The omega roared before throwing a book at Dean's head

'BE FUCKING THANKFUL THAT WASN'T ANOTHER BLADE ASSHOLE' he screeched as Dean sprinted to the door with his hands covering his head in a pitiful attempt to protect it from the onslaught of books being thrown at him.

After what seemed to be years, Dean finally reached the door and slammed it shut.

His wolf looked at him in sympathy as he tried to regulate his breathing again.

'Stop looking at me like that' Dean grunted before stomping off down the hallway, his footsteps echoing.

\---------------------------------

'Dean, Dean snap out of it dude'

Dean blinked and shook his head hard trying to rid himself of the embarrassing situation. He looked up from his chicken dinner to find Sam sitting opposite him with a salad next to him, staring at his with pitying eyes.

'You ok?'

'Fine' Dean grunted before attaching his chicken and stuffing a huge chunk of meat in his mouth. He grimaced as the bland and chewy texture attached his taste buds.

His brother sighed and continued.

'Dean, you've been off all day, especially after your talk with the omega. I just need to know your ok'

Plastering on a fake smile, he grinned at Sam. 'Sammy your over reacting, I'm fine. Now tall me about the next mission'

Sam gave his his signature bitch face at the blatant brush away of the omega topic, before starting to talk about their next mission.

'Were going to have to wait until Luci and Mike comes back with the report on zombie activity in the South, then we are going to cut through the Southern fence and try and find more supplies.'

Sam was just finishing his explanation about the mission before a small figure slid onto the chair next to Dean and quirked a smile at him.

'Hiya Deano, Samich' he cooed 'Sammy getting prettier everyday'

The figure was none other then Gabriel Novak. He was a small beta who smelled like candy floss and cany canes, with a red fox as his totem. He had golden eyes and shoulder length, toffee colours hair. Around the camp he was known as the trickster due his multitude of tricks he played on people, especially his two older brothers- Luci and Michael.

Dean scowled before staring threateningly at the beta. He never could stand Gabriel.

'Now now, touchy touchy.' Gabriel oozed out in his silky, condesending tone . 'A little birdy told me that you got tried to get your rocks off on some poor omega and got your ass kicked into next week'

Gabriel's eyes flickered to Desns crotch and smirked 'I wanna know details Deano, who was it?'

'None of your fuckin business!' Dean snarled. Gabriel was getting on his last nerve

'Were they pretty? Did you touch them? Did you manage to fuck them? Did you enjoy raping omegas?'

That was it. The beta was dead meat. His alpha brothers weren't there to save him now.

Just as Dean was about to launch at the beta and throttle him, Jess and her cat at down next to Sam and kissed him on his cheek.

'Calm down Dean' she said in a calm voice 'Castiel is fine'

A strange choking noise erupted next to Dean.

He looked around curiously and saw that Gabriel had gone as white as a sheet and was shaking slightly. Dean had never seen him look so shocked or so scared.

'Say his name again' Gabe gasped out, finally remembering the English language again. 'Please!' He said more urgently.

'His name?' Jess asked questionably as Gabe nodded 'Castiel'

Gabe cried out softly before pushing his chair back and took off running down the corridor , his fox galloping next to his feet.

'Gabe, what are you doing' yelled Sam who was half up off his chair.

'HE'S MY BROTHER' Gabe bellowed out as he turned the corner.

All three of them looked at each other in supprise, mouths open before all started sprinting off to find Cas and Gabe.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel was sitting in his room, minding his own business when he heard urgent shouting coming from the corridors. 

Curiously he made his way towards the door, wanting to see what all the noise was about, especially as the voices were getting closer and closer to his rooms. 

He didn't make it in time.

He was only about half way to his door when it slammed open, bouncing off the wall and creating a large clanging noice that echoed around the room eerily. Inside stormed a small beta with Carmel hair and a small, red wolf as a totem. 

Gabriel...

No it couldn't be. Gabriel was dead. Gone. Dececed. Nada. He couldn't possible be standing starstruck in his room. This must be a cruel dream or an illusion. Castiel pinched his self hard trying desperately to wake up, he hated seeing his family alive in dreams, it only allowed him to hope and that is something he will never do. Hope makes you sloppy. Hope gets you killed. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to shake the image of his dead brother away. But there he was, all 5ft 7 of him. He hadn't changed an bit in the seven years they had been apart. 

Castiel ermine and Gabes fox both ran together, playing as they reunited. 

Castiel didn't even remember his feet moving towards the statue of his brother, his long arms wrapping around the betas small stature and sqeezing hard. Castiel inhaled long whiffs of his brothers sweet scent which reminded Castiel of his old home before the apocolypes happened and everything went to hell. 

He remembered his father, Chuck Shirly in all his glory with his greying beard and soft brown eyes ,typing away on his computer creating story and story which he would read to Castiel every night until he fell asleep with his totem, a fat beagle which would droole on everything. He was a writer and had divorced Castiel's mother Naomi when Cas was only 3 years old. He was a good writer. A good father. 

His eldest brother Michael or Mike with his dark hair that was combed to perfection, his greens- blue eyes which sparkled with warmth and his caring and his golden eagle for a totem. Michael was the oldest. The protector. The alpha. He used to pick Castiel up when he fell down, hold his when he cried and scared away the monsters from under his bed. 

Next came Lucifer of Luci as he liked to be called. In physical appearances he Completly differed from Michael. He had blonde hair and light, grey eyes that contained all of his emotions. You could always tell when Luci was sad or happy- his eyes betrayed him even if he didn't want them to. He was the rebellious one. The one that defied rules. His totem- a large Python that had deep green scales and beady eyes- illustrated and portrayed his rule-breaking attituded. He was the one that taught Castiel to be proud of being an omega. He taught his how to use knives and fight to protect himself. He was a soldier that played by his own rules. 

Then came Anna, with her flowing red hair and grey eyes. She had a fiery personality and could win any fight if she wanted. Despite her strong personality she and her magpie taught Castiel how to be kind and caring to humans and animals alike. She was the reason Castiel loved animals, especially the bees and the cats. He used to lie for hours with Anna just looking up at the sky and watching the animals and nature. She was a kind soul. The gentle one. The loving one.

Lastly was Gabriel or Gabe. He had golden hair and mischievous caramel eyes that glittered with mayhem and pranks. He was four years older then Castiel and was his best friend. He remembered clearly how Gabriel would cohere Castiel into helping him prank his oldest brothers and sister. He was the one who cheer Cas up when he was sad and would always steal candy and give it to him. He was the trickster and the one who taught Cas to have fun. 

Castiel would deny it, but tears were streaming down his face and Cas was sure that Gabe well up as well. 

'Brother' Gabriel chocked out, his voice heavy with emotion 'I , I thought you were dead' 

Cas squeezed him harder 'it's good too see you again brother' he wispered in Gabes ear 

'Look at you, all grown up your fucking taller then me' Gabe mumbled into Cas's torso.

They both reluctantly let go and studied each other. 

Cas was deffinatly not that gangly 16 year old boy anymore. He had grown massively from his previous 5ft 4 frame that he had as a teenager to now a 5ft 11 man. He had lithe, creamy running body which he had gained over the years from evading zombies. His dark hair remained as untruly as it had before and his blue eyes were still as beautiful as ever, they had just lost the innocence Cas had a as a child. 

Then Cas asked the question that he had been dying to know all those years by himself. He wanted to know about his family. He had given up many years ago about the hope that they may be alive but seeing Gabriel re-light a spark inside of him. He needed to know. 

'Gabe where is the rest of out family' he asked quietly, his arms on Gabe's shoulders 'where's dad and Luci, Mike and Anna. I need to know' 

Castiel watched as Gabe swallowed. It couldn't be good news and Cas braced himself for the worst.

'Mike and Luci are here at this camp. They are on a run in the southern city and will be back tomorrow or the day after' gave sniffed loudly 'I'm so sorry Cassy, A-Anna and D-Dad didn't make it. They both died four years ago'

Both Castiels and Gabes faces crumpled in dispair. Sweet, sweet Anna and their loving father dead. 

Cas roughly cleared his eyes with his sleeve and looked upwards and blinked hard in an attempt to stop the flow of tears falling down. 

'How did they die?' 

Gave swallowed. 'Zombies, we were all together. We were squatting in a house when about 20 zombies attacked. Dad and Anna could get out fast enough.' 

'Ok, ok.' That was all Castiel could muster. His thoughts were swirling around like a whirlwind and his emotions kept on leaking out through his body language. 

'I'm glad your ok though, little brother' Gabe said with a watery smile 'we all though you died in the beginning. We had a funeral for you and everything'

Cas chocked again and Gabe wrapped him a hug again. 'It's ok. We're fine we will get through this. Me, you, Luci and Mike we are going to make it. You understand?' 

Gabes fox and Castiels ermine both wrapped themselves around their owners in a comforting manner, trying to smooth their pain and their loss. 

'I love you Gabe'

'Love you to, Cassie'


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Castiel had been taken into the camp and he still had not ventured out of his room. He read for the most part, only taking his nose out of his book for when Gabe bought food or came to chat. Jess, and on occasion her boyfriend Sam (who was also's Dean's younger brother), came to socialise with him. Well, that and check his wounds.

Dean had not come back. 

Cas enjoyed it. The quiet. It was so much different to how he had been living previously. No more did he have to look behind him at every turn. Search for food and suppressants. Wondering if that would be the day he died. 

However, something was off. That itchy feeling in the back of his head. Or when your hair stands on end. His wolf was yearning for something... or someone. 

No matter how many times he tried to forget about that delicious, mouthwatering scent that was given off by the one and only Dean Winchester, he couldn't. It niggled in the back of his brain. 

MateMateMate. 

But that was ridiculous.

He couldn't mate with the one who tried to rape him. The one who threw his ermine aside and the one who was ruled by his knot. 

However, Cas pushed these thoughts aside. Today was going to be a good day. 

Today was the day that his beloved brothers Michael and Lucifer were returning back to camp. Cas had been told by Gabriel that they had been scouting the Southern City making a map of the area: which places were safe and which were likely to get you killed. As their mission was important and could not afford distractions, and they therefore had not been told of his return.

Cas was suddenly throw out of his thoughts with the bang of the door. 

It was Jess and her cat. 

Cas slid the bookmark into his book and set it down beside his ermine. 

"Hiya Cas." She said in her tinkling voice "let's have a look at your bruises" 

Cas pulled off his military style jacket and his black top. Underneath were once deep purple bruises, but now had softened to light yellow splodges adorning his skin. 

Cas grimaced. 

They were painful reminders of what Dean had done to him. How he slammed him down into the floor and grasped his hips with a bruising force. 

"Are you ready to see your brothers?" Jess asked with an air of excitement in her voice as she prodded as his chest gently. 

Cas nodded, he could wait. After all these years his brothers were alive and well. He couldn't believe it. 

"Charlie just got a radio message from them, they will be here in around an hour. Gabe and Sam are waiting outside for them to arrive. Jess chuckled. "Gabe looks so excited, it's almost as if he's going to explode!" 

Cas grinned silently, he could believe that. After finding out about Cas's miraculous discovery he had been desperate to tell his brothers.

"These are all healing nicely, I just need to put some ointment on it and hopefully it will be gone in the next week"

Jess pulled out her medi-Bag and grabbed a small vinegar bottle and started to wipe it gently but firmly onto his bruises using a cloth. 

Cas hissed slightly when the cloth made contact with his skin. 

The first time she did this, Cas thought she had gone nuts. How the hell ways vinegar meant to help his bruises. He had asked her this, thinking she was going to laugh at him, but she just smiled and explained. "It helps to reduce the blood clot which is under your skin" she explained kindly, "by putting vinegar on your skin everyday, it helps them fade faster." 

"All done" Jess said. "Someone will come take Mike and Luci to you when they arrive".

She stood up "Good luck Cas and I hope the reunion goes to plan"

She started walking away, but Cas grabbed onto her wrist.

"Thanks Jess. I mean it. I-I haven't made many friends here, so really, thank you"

Jess smiled kindly and squeezed his hand gently in a comforting guesture before walking away, her cat at her feet. 

********AN HOUR AND 23 MINUTES LATER*********

Michael sighed in relief as he jumped out of the truck and started to stretch his cramped muscles. It had been a long and tiring drive back to camp, and all he wanted was a long shower, some warm food and sleep.

He glanced over to where his twin was unpacking the truck, his Python handing off his neck like a scarf.

"You going to just stand there or are you going to help" Lucifed drawled as he threw Michaels duffle bag at his head.

Michael grunted in discomfort as the heavy bag hit his stomach, winding him slightly. 

"Ergh. Just for once can you just let me have my moment of peace and quiet, you insufferable Dick" Michael complained half-jokingly.

Lucifer grinned, "Now, now big brother, you love me really. After all I'm your favourite" 

"I don't know, Gabe's looking pretty good at this point" Micheal smirked. 

"Take that back" Luci said mock menacingly as he playfully slapped the back of his brothers head.

"What if I don't?" 

"Then I will officially disown you and leave you to the zombies" 

Luci grinned as he pulled his older brothers head down into a headlock and started noogying his hair, causing Micheals golden eagle squake indignantly and fly up in the air and perch on the edge of the truck.

"Stop that now" Michael complained, trying to wriggle free "your going to fuck up my hair."

In a last ditch effort, he yanked his head back and achieved his freedom. 

"Ha" Michal cried triamphently "nice try, you old devil, I win" 

"I don't think so" mischief glistening in Luci's grey eyes "your hair is officially fucked"

Michael ran to truck and gazed at his reflection in the window. His hair was sticking up in clumps and it looked like he had just gone through a rather vigorous lovemaking session.

"MOTHERFUCKER" he roared at the form of his brother retreating form, who was whooping obnoxiously down the path to the door.

It was too late. Luci was already inside.

Micheal threw his bag into his back and started up the path towards the door, muttering profanities the entire way up the path. His totem floated above him gracefully, mocking his unkept appearance.

He punched In the code and the doors swung open. 

He had hardly time to breath before he had his arms filled with Gabriel. 

That was odd. Gabriel hardly ever hugged him. He glanced over to Luci who shrugged, obviously having no idea why their brother was being so touchy-feely.

Gabe pulled back, his face flushed and his hair sweaty. But that wasn't the thing that Michael noticed the most. It was his large, Cheshire smile which was plastered on his face. 

Mike had not seen that smile, well, since before everyone died. 

"Promise me you won't freak out.." Gabe said excitedly.

"Gabe, what's going on? Why are you so happy?" Luck asked suspiciously.

"It's Castiel" Gabe started, "he's alive."

Michaels heart jumped inside his chest. Had he heard right? His Castiel, his baby brother was alive? He so desperately wanted to believe it. Want to believe that it wasn't just another of his fantasies where his brother was alive and well and happy. 

It was Lucifer who broke the deafening silence.

"Where is he?"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please tell me if I have mis- spelt something or if there is some awkward phrasing, thanks!
> 
> Also kudos and comments make me smile :)


End file.
